


Anew

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Awkward World-Building is happening I guess, Blatant Lightning Returns References, Changed from M to T, Comfort, Domestic, Dorks, Everyone gets a dork, Everyone is a dork, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Help, I am rambling in the tags, I don't think one smut occurrence warrants M for the whole fic, I just want them to be happy okay, Lightning Returns-esque New World, Mild Smut, Non-sinful, Supporting Cast OCs incoming eventually probably most likely, What even is this mess, You get a dork, and you get a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world known as Orience has ended, but those who were once its inhabitants have been reborn in a new world, free of Crystals and war. This collection focuses on two particular women who have begun their lives anew.<br/>Chapters are (for the most part) independent but should still make sense as one whole story with no particular objective other than to be happy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Archive of Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173109) by [comeonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caetuna and Emina suddenly find themselves in a world of hope and freedom. Again, they meet for the first time. Written for Femslash February; Prompt: Dazzled

“You look even more surprised than I am.” Caetuna tucked an out of place hair behind her ear. “And trust me, I am very surprised.” To be reincarnated was one thing, but to be reborn in a completely new world while retaining memories of the old one – that was something entirely different. Especially with the addition of feelings. Caetuna had long forgotten all the emotions that were currently whirling inside of her, and to say she was overwhelmed by suddenly feeling them again would be a severe understatement. It took all she had not to burst into tears.

“Well yeah, you just kissed me for no reason,” Emina said, visibly thrown off by the wide grin on Caetuna’s face. “Oh, there was a reason,” Caetuna countered. “Many, many reasons. But the first and foremost is:” She placed her hands on Emina’s shoulders. “I’m so glad to see you.” It was then that Emina realized. The person before her wasn’t a hollow shell of what was once a human. Not a puppet of the Vermilion Bird Crystal, not someone who could only feel the faintest hints of what she wasn’t quite sure was even emotion. The woman smiling at her, emanating joy, was the Caetuna that she’d never gotten to meet, reborn and absolutely radiant.

“You can feel again,” Emina said quietly, her eyes widening. Caetuna once again met Emina’s parted lips with her own, breaking the kiss when she began to giggle at Emina’s astonishment. “Worry not. You’ll get used to it. I promise.” With a deep breath, Caetuna embraced Emina – and her freedom. “I’m meeting a whole new person,” Emina thought aloud. Caetuna swung her in a circle and then took a step back, still beaming. “You are.”

After a moment, Emina proposed, “Let’s start from the beginning.” Caetuna stared at her with eyes that quickly changed from inquisitive to understanding. “Very well. Good day. My name is Caetuna. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Emina finally returned the smile. “My name is Emina, and the pleasure is all mine. If I may, the first thing I’d like to say to you, Caetuna, is that your smile is simply dazzling.”


	2. Rest Assured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may be in a new world, but memories of the old one are still present. Caetuna is still adjusting to her humanity, and her dreams aren't by any means sweet. Fortunately, she's no longer alone. (Contains mild smut.)

That life – that entire world was gone now. It was over. Yet it haunted her. Caetuna sighed quietly. The dreams she’d been having weren’t exactly nightmares, but they definitely weren’t pleasant. Just memories. Darkness, solitude, existing in the halls of death. She was all but dead herself. Nothing but a puppet used to carry out the will of the Crystal. Yet, someone had managed to love that puppet, one way or another.

Caetuna turned her head to see Emina sleeping peacefully. It was a sight she’d become quite familiar with over the course of their affair, for lack of a better word. Things were different now, though. Much different. This was a new life, a human life. She could feel love again, as well as fear. But what exactly was she afraid of? Caetuna looked back toward the ceiling. She’d been able to read humans so well, but now that her humanity had been returned to her, many of her own feelings were a mystery.

Hoping to dream of green fields and blue skies, Caetuna closed her eyes. Unfortunately, once she lost consciousness she was immediately transported back to the catacombs of the peristylium. Alone. “Hello?” It was pointless to call out. There would be no answer. Yet Caetuna could see herself walking the warped corridors, fading in and out of vision. There was a dim light, like a flame, constantly lighting the way but masking all else in shadows. “Hello?” The words echoed, ringing in her ears as a grim reminder that no one else was there. No one else would ever be there. The only other voice that would ever come would be the Crystal’s. “Serve.” “l’Cie.” “Wait.” “I’ve waited,” Caetuna murmured. “I’ve waited for…” How long? Her entire perception of time, like all memory of those she once held dear, was lost to oblivion.

“Caetuna.” It was a different voice. A familiar voice. “Caetuna? Caetuna!” Caetuna opened her eyes to the blurry image of Emina gently shaking her. “Hey…” “What?” Caetuna managed before the tears obscuring her vision fell from her eyes. “…I am sorry. I’ve done it again.” This wasn’t the first time that Caetuna’s unpleasant dreams had caused Emina to lose sleep as well, and with each occurrence she felt even worse. Emina, however, couldn’t be any less concerned with herself.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Emina said. She wiped at the fresh tears and her frown softened. “Are you okay?” In the following silence, Caetuna clasped one of Emina’s hands and shut her eyes to prevent any more tears from emerging. “I’m sorry.” She spoke in a cracked voice filled with guilt. Emina looked at their hands for a moment, and then slowly pulled hers out of Caetuna’s grasp. “Hey. Caet?” She climbed on top of Caetuna to have easier access. “It’s okay.” A single kiss on the lips caused Caetuna’s shoulders to relax, which only then made Emina realize that they were tense in the first place.

Caetuna began to open her eyes again when the next kiss was placed on her neck, and the one after that on her collarbone. “Emina?” “It’s okay,” Emina said again. She slowly lifted Caetuna’s nightgown and smiled softly. “I promise you, it’ll all be alright.” With an involuntary whimper, Caetuna clutched the cloth now gathered above her abdomen. Being pampered like this wasn’t exactly natural for her, but she couldn’t argue with Emina. Not in this state.

Emina’s lips planted a kiss on Caetuna’s stomach, then formed three hushed words. With each kiss moving downward, she whispered, “I love you.” Still not completely used to her own feelings, Caetuna was unsure what to do with herself. She recognized guilt in her heart, but a million other things were swirling inside her as well. At this point introspection was pointless, with her emotions far beyond her understanding and Emina’s lips trailing up and down her inner thighs.

Caetuna let her eyes fall shut, sighing at the sensation of Emina’s tongue against her. If this was what Emina truly desired – to give this gift to her, the human Caetuna, exposed and weak – then perhaps, just maybe, it wouldn’t be too selfish to enjoy it. As if she could help herself anyhow. In addition to skill, Emina possessed great knowledge of Caetuna’s body and used it to her advantage. The movements of her tongue varied greatly, but never stopped even for a moment. Caetuna’s breathing steadily became louder, with occasional soft moans of something incomprehensible. Some short phrase, but Emina would find the time to inquire later. The task at hand was much more important.

Noticing the slight shifts of Caetuna’s body, Emina accommodated as needed, eventually holding Caetuna’s legs in place over her shoulders as she continued toward her goal. A louder whimper escaped Caetuna’s throat after some time, and then she clenched her fists as Emina’s mouth made her clit its sole focus. Moments later, a shudder surged through Caetuna’s spine and a final, relatively quiet moan passed through her lips.

“I love you,” Emina said once more. She crawled toward the head of the bed and placed her hands on either side of Caetuna’s head, looking her in the eyes properly. “And nothing will change that. You don’t need to apologize for being a victim of trauma.” Carefully lowering herself, Emina rested her head in the crook of Caetuna’s neck. “You don’t deserve that guilt.” Her arms embraced Caetuna, and the action was reciprocated. “…Do you feel any better?” Caetuna remained silent a moment, then kissed Emina on the temple. “I believe the unpleasant dreams will abate, if but for tonight.” The silence following that statement was much longer, and for a moment Emina thought that maybe Caetuna had fallen back asleep. But then softly spoken words reached her ears. “Emina, thank you.” Caetuna’s embrace tightened ever so slightly. “I love you.”


	3. Mundane Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more shorts written for Femslash February, each taking place at no specified time. Titles are prompts as I am too lazy to come up with proper titles. Will update with time.

**Dressed to Kill**

Wearing trousers after such a long time felt strange, but it was definitely refreshing. “I would like your opinion,” Caetuna said, stepping out of the fitting room. Shopping had recently become one of her favorite activities, which Emina didn’t mind at all. Seeing Caetuna in such cute clothes would never get tiresome. Up until that moment, everything had been cute or elegant dresses and outfits – and then there was this. Stunning, yes, but not cute. _Hot._

“Emina?” Caetuna asked, furrowing her brow at the lack of response. “Are you quite alright?” Dumbfounded, Emina stared at the suit Caetuna was wearing. It looked good. Really good. So good that there were no words for how good it looked. Emina opened her mouth, still failing to put together a comprehensible sentence. “I..uh..you wow…fine.” “…So you like it?” Caetuna was under the impression that those were words of approval, but she wanted to make sure.

“Yes,” Emina said quickly. She swallowed. “You look nice. You should get it.” Shifting from contemplation to resolution, Caetuna gave a soft nod and a smile. “Then I shall. Though, I don’t see myself wearing it often.” “It doesn’t matter,” Emina assured her. “You can uh…” _Put on a private fashion show? Yeah, right._ “Just have it to…you know.” She exhaled. _Pitiful, Emina. Truly pathetic._

Caetuna chuckled and took one of Emina’s hands, gracefully bringing it to her lips for the lightest of kisses. “You’re so cute.” “Just buy the suit,” Emina muttered, annoyed at her own embarrassment. She pouted as Caetuna placed another kiss on her cheek. “I will be swift,” Caetuna said, taking a step back toward the fitting room. “You’d better be,” Emina said under her breath. She sighed to release her exasperation. There was no good reason to be getting worked up.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Caetuna asked, suddenly by Emina’s side. “When you say you’ll be quick you sure do mean it, don’t you?” Emina asked, nonchalantly taking Caetuna’s hand as they began to walk. She gave a slightly bashful smile. “I’m fine. You just caught me off with how good you look in a suit, that’s all.” “I see,” Caetuna responded. “Thank you for alleviating my concern. And Emina?” She squeezed Emina’s hand gently. “You’re truly adorable.” Emina rolled her eyes. “You’re one to talk…uh, that was a compliment, by the way.” _Really,_ Emina thought. _Seriously pathetic._ Though that last comment was particularly embarrassing, it was definitely worth it to hear Caetuna’s laugh afterward.

* * *

**Flirtation Attempt**

Flirtation had always been Emina’s strong suit, and she regularly practiced the act. Caetuna, however, had elected to thoroughly study the subject before testing out her new skills. As far as she understood, flirting was like a game. A game that Emina enjoyed. So, she took it upon herself to research the art. Now the time had come to apply her knowledge.

“So do you want to use lemon?” Emina asked, perusing the collection of candles that had steadily been accumulating in her room. “Or we can use this red one over here. I’m not sure what it is…” She held the candle she spoke of to her nose and have a light sniff. “Rose, I think.” “Who needs candles?” Caetuna began. Emina turned toward her. “Huh?” “Who needs candles when…”

Indisputably, Caetuna was extremely intelligent, but at this particular moment her vocabulary was very limited. “Caetuna?” Emina raised a brow, her amusement taking precedence over her confusion. “You…” Caetuna faltered. This wasn’t going at all as planned, but she had to say _something._ She took a deep breath and cast her hesitation aside, remembering some of the slang she’d read and composing a simple sentence in her mind. “Emina, you have one splendid ass.”

* * *

**Domestic Bliss**

“Is it morning already?” Caetuna murmured as she watched Emina get out of bed with half-open eyes. “Yeah,” Emina said, stretching. “The sun’s up and I’m about to make some tea. Want any?” “No, thank you,” Caetuna said, closing her eyes and nestling the stuffed sheep that Emina had given her a few days prior. “Back to sleep?” Emina asked. Caetuna gave a drowsy hum. With a smile, Emina left the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen. What else should she have expected from someone who had stayed up all night reading?

As she brewed her tea, Emina thought back to the old world. War, misery, strife. Never in a million years did she think she’d end up here, living a peaceful life with a stoic l’Cie turned giant ball of fluff. She loved her either way, but the substantially better circumstances of this new world were definitely a plus. Every day brought smiles through casual outings, phone calls, silly news articles, or even just mundane routines – like having tea in the morning.

“Life is good,” Emina quietly said to herself before pouring a cup of tea and returning to the bedroom. She eased into bed, careful not to disturb Caetuna, who had already returned to the realm of sleep. “Cutie.” Without a doubt, this was exactly where she was meant to be.

* * *

**Candlelight**

“I’m home.” Caetuna closed the door behind her and removed her coat. “Today’s photoshoot was so much fun. Do you remember the woman with the rose-colored hair?” She stopped talking and looked around. Usually Emina would have been on the couch either reading, watching television, or using her laptop computer. Today, though, she was nowhere to be seen. “Emina?” Caetuna walked into the kitchen, which had a couple of freshly used small pots and a skillet. The aroma of food was in the air. The smell wasn’t familiar, though. Perhaps Emina had tried a new recipe. Caetuna herself spent a good deal of time surfing the internet for new things to try.

Deciding to check the most obvious location next, Caetuna entered the small windowless dining room. It was dark, save for three candles in the center of the table. Emina sat at one chair, smiling in the candle’s glow. “Well don’t just stand there. Get it while it’s hot.” She gestured to the meal on the table that was ready for consumption. Caetuna took a seat in the vacant chair across from her. “Does today happen to be a special occasion, my dear Emina?”

“Actually, my dear Caetuna,” Emina teased. “I just felt like having a special dinner with the most wonderful woman in the world.” Caetuna’s cheeks flushed in the dim light. “…You treat me too well.” She raised her glass of champagne. “To you.” Emina raised her glass as well. “To you and I.”

* * *

**Longing Glance  
**

This morning, like most others, was peaceful and quiet. Emina was checking multiple matters using her phone, and Caetuna was reading a book. Every so often, Emina would glance up. She still couldn’t believe it. Even Caetuna’s neutral expression seemed so at peace, so free, and, as it had always been, so beautiful. The dark frame of her reading glasses made the color of her eyes stand out, and she looked all the more intrigued. The way she absorbed knowledge reminded Emina of a child’s curiosity. Of course, Caetuna was much different from a child. She was anything but that.

Emina tilted her phone so that Caetuna was within the camera lens’s view and snapped a silent photo. She tapped her screen and added the caption “Cutie <3” before uploading it. With a smile on her face, she switched to another application, but looked back up shortly afterward. An urge came to her, one that she felt multiple times a day. The question wasn’t whether she should act on it, but rather whether she felt like getting up from her comfy seat. Her gaze fell to Caetuna’s lips, and remained there for a few moments before returning to her phone.

Emina could get a kiss pretty much whenever she wanted. But then again, she had plenty of opportunities to rest in her favorite chair as well. With a sigh, Emina swiped her thumb, scanning the words as she scrolled through them. She was only half paying attention to what she read. Her thoughts were still elsewhere. Tapping her screen again, she stole another brief glance, and then looked back down. Comfy…kiss…comfy…kiss…She sighed a second time.

Caetuna closed her book. With her reading speed, she’d likely finished the entire thing despite just opening it the previous night, Emina surmised. Maybe she should buy her some more reading material. Even though there were millions of pages of text in their home, there was still plenty of shelf space. “You’re extremely obvious, you know.” Emina looked up, surprised to see Caetuna’s face mere inches from her own. “It is a lazy morning, isn’t it?” Before Emina could respond, Caetuna placed a tender kiss on her lips.

“Shall I prepare some tea?” Caetuna asked. The fond smile she gave made Emina want to kiss her again – and so she did. After a quick peck, Emina nodded. “I swear you can read my mind.” Caetuna stood up straight and turned in the direction of the kitchen. “I am simply observant…And could the next photo you take of me be what they call a ‘couple selfie?’”

* * *

**Walls Come Down  
**

Emina opened her eyes to see Caetuna gazing into a book, a sight that was all too familiar now. She smiled and let her eyes fall shut again, expecting to fall asleep to the sound of flipping pages. A few moments later, though, she took another look at the woman seated in bed beside her. Caetuna was a speedy reader, but she hadn’t turned the page. She should’ve flipped through four or five pages by now. Emina had found herself attentive to random, small things such as this, and usually they led to something, whether it be a quick kiss or a deep conversation.  “…Hey, Caet?”

With the faintest spark of surprise in her eyes, Caetuna turned her head. “Good morning.” She smiled like she always did, though Emina was sure something was off. “Morning. What’re you reading?” A solemnity came to Caetuna’s face, though she may not have been aware of it. Her voice still carried its gentle tone, with a warmth reserved only for Emina and a few others. “Oh, another novel. It’s by Estheim. Ever since a coworker recommended him to me, I’ve been reading his work quite often…”

Emina sat up and lightly grasped Caetuna’s hand. “Tell me, what’s it about?” Caetuna remained silent and looked the other way, squeezing Emina’s hand a little. “…Caetuna?” Emina rested her head on Caetuna’s shoulder and waited a few moments before speaking again. “You can tell me anything, you know. We’ve been through this before. You don’t have to put up anymore walls. You’re free now.” She noticed that Caetuna was trembling slightly and added, “You’re safe.”

After a long pause filled by only the sound of birds chirping outside, Caetuna took a deep breath. “It’s about a man who lived for centuries. His triumphs, his woes, his spiral into madness. And this chapter…is about a little girl. She’s afraid. She’s so afraid of being alone.” Emina reached over with her free hand and turned Caetuna’s head back toward her. She wiped at the tears quietly spilling from her girlfriend’s eyes. “Don’t look so sad. I’m never leaving you.” For a while, Caetuna contemplated how to respond. It felt natural to apologize, but she imagined that Emina was more than tired of telling her not to be sorry. So, she buried her face in Emina’s chest instead, pulling her close into an embrace that she had no chance of escaping. “You’d better not.”


	4. Moonlight, Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short fluff. Hooray for cuddles.

Emina stared into Caetuna’s half-lidded eyes with hazy vision, being pulled closer and closer to sleep with each tiny stroke of soft fingers against the back of her neck. “Tired?” she asked. It was really the dumbest question she could've let exit her mouth, but nothing else came to mind. Everything was foggy, but it still felt so _amazing._ “Of course,” Caetuna murmured. “You are as well.” “Mhmm,” Emina hummed. She was completely and utterly exhausted. Her body was all but paralyzed, ready for sweet, sweet sleep. The only thing more appealing than the realm of dreams right now was the sight before her: Caetuna, eyes shining, hair messy, pale skin glimmering in the moonlight, just as tired as she was.

“Sleep.” The request reached Emina’s ears, and as if she’d been affected by a spell, her eyes fell shut. A smile came to Caetuna’s face as Emina rapidly dozed off. “I love you.” The words were nearly silent, but they needn’t be heard. Utterly content, Caetuna joined her girlfriend in sweet slumber.

* * *

Caetuna awoke with her legs entwined with Emina’s, holding her close and feeling soothed by the slow, rhythmic heartbeat of the still sleeping woman. Or, in other words, how she usually awoke. After a few moments of being completely still, she placed a lazy kiss on the nearest area of skin – in this case, the side of Emina’s neck. The fingers of her right hand brushed against Emina’s hip, drawing small circles as she whispered, “Emina.” A kiss on the collarbone stirred Emina from her sleep. The brunette sleepily traced her hand from the small of Caetuna’s back up to her left shoulder blade. “Hmm, morning already?” She yawned and then opened her eyes.

“Actually,” Caetuna said. “Judging by the angle of the sunlight filtering through the windows, I would wager that it is early afternoon.” Emina glanced down at the drowsy eyes that never failed to twinkle when they met hers. “Sometimes I swear you’re too smart for your own good.” Caetuna chuckled at the words, snuggling closer. “So, I guess we’ll take our walk later than usual,” Emina said. Caetuna purred in comfort. “Yes. As well as a picnic, perhaps?” Emina contemplated the idea for only a split second before giving the slightest of nods. “Sounds great. But one thing: Let’s try to get out of bed within the hour. Or else I’ll be starving by the time we get to eat.” “One half hour more of embracing?” Caetuna proposed. Emina snickered. “Deal.”


	5. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though she's begun her life anew, Caetuna is an adult. With memories of her early days long lost to oblivion, she longs to experience a childlike state of mind.

Emina had noticed it the very first time they’d walked this route, but hadn’t mentioned it as of yet. Caetuna’s eyes always lit up when they strolled by the park. If they decided to get some ice cream and sit down, she watched the children play with a smile on her face. Sure, Caetuna smiled plenty these days, but the look she had while they were at the park was especially unique and seeing it filled Emina with an equally unique warmth.

“I didn’t take you as the type to want kids,” Emina teased. Caetuna sharply turned her head to look at Emina with pink cheeks. “N-no, that is not the situation. Well, I haven’t given much thought to it.” She looked toward the children on the playground again. “I…hmm.” There wasn’t any non-embarrassing way to phrase it, so she simply hoped that Emina wouldn’t poke fun at her. At this point, it was a silly thing to worry about. Emina knew when to fool around and when not to, but certain fears still gnawed at the back of Caetuna’s mind at times. She didn’t have much control over them. “…I wish that I could be like them.”

Emina raised her brow. “Like them? I assume you don’t mean tiny and unsanitary, but…you’d like to be a kid again?” Caetuna bit her lip. “Yes…I do not recall what childhood is like. So, I would like to enjoy that feeling for a while. A few minutes or an hour, perhaps. Something to satisfy my wish to know.” In the following silence, she looked at her feet instead of Emina or the park. Did her wish make sense? Should she have kept it to herself?

Emina tightened her grip on Caetuna’s hand to still its trembling. “Relax. I get it.” Caetuna took a deep breath. “Forgive me. I had a…moment.” A smile instantly came to her face when Emina kissed her cheek. “Moment, decade, lifetime, I’m right here,” Emina promised. “Now, how about we get some ice cream? It’s hot out here.”

* * *

 The rest of the day had gone well, Caetuna thought. She’d enjoyed ice cream with her girlfriend, they’d cooked a meal together and played some board games, they’d talked about work, visiting friends, and even gossiped a little. After a bath and a couple of hours of cuddling, Caetuna found herself in blissful sleep. That was interrupted, however, when Emina shook her awake.

“Hey, babe, wake up.” Caetuna instinctively pulled Emina toward her, asking, “Did you have a nightmare? Are you alright?” It was after the utterance of those words that she realized that Emina’s voice had been completely calm. “I’m fine,” Emina said. She smiled, easing Caetuna’s concern. “Now, come on.” Despite her confusion, Caetuna allowed Emina to guide her out of bed and into the night wearing nothing but pajamas and shoes. “What time is it?” she asked, gazing up at the stars in the sky as Emina led her along a familiar path.

“It’s a bit past two,” Emina said, sounding way too awake for this hour. Caetuna would have complained then and there, but she didn’t want to ruin Emina’s joy – that, and she had a hunch where they were going. “Is our destination the park?” “It sure is,” Emina replied. Said park came into view when the pair reached the peak of a small hill. Without pausing, Emina took Caetuna to the nearest swing. “Alright, sit down.” Caetuna stared at Emina for a moment. “…What?”

“Have a seat, and I’ll push you. It just screams childhood, doesn’t it?” Emina held back a laugh at Caetuna’s shocked expression. “You predicted we were coming here. Why are you so surprised now?” Without answering, Caetuna carefully sat in the seat of the swing. She gripped the chains on either side of her and let out a sigh. “Emina, you truly are a wonder.” Emina gave a gentle first push. “Not any more than you are.”

There was a long silence after that. Emina pushed Caetuna higher and higher, closer and closer to the stars. It became like a trance. The beautiful image in the sky became a little bigger and brighter every time Caetuna reached maximum height. She wanted to reach out for the countless tiny lights – and she did. One arm stretched out into the night air, the attached hand searching to grasp something. Was this childhood? Being drowned in wonder, daring to dream, daring to reach out toward those dreams despite how far away they seemed? She’d never know for sure, but this was good enough. Perhaps even better.


	6. A Loss for Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into the future, in which Emina brings up a very particular topic during a morning snuggle.

Like any other weekend morning, Emina awoke with one hand interlocked with Caetuna's. This particular morning, Caetuna was still asleep, cheek snuggled against the soft warm flesh that she preferred over pillows any day. Emina sighed, smiling as her eyes swept over the love of her life before closing once more.

Emina quickly began to fall back into slumber, only to be stirred awake by a gentle pressure on her hand. Caetuna gave a light squeeze, slowly opening her eyes to steal just a glance before closing them and cuddling closer. “Good morning.” Emina exhaled through her nose in amusement as their legs entangled. “Morning to you too.”

Caetuna released Emina's hand, preferring to instead rest her own hand within the brunette mane less than an arm’s length away.  “I love…” She murmured before being interrupted by a yawn. Emina placed a lazy kiss on her forehead. “Yeah. Me too.”

They'd been living together in this new world for three years, in addition to the time they'd known each other for in Orience. Without a doubt, their current setting was much more preferable. No more war, no more lies, no more forgetting. Just peace and happiness. Truly the dream, Emina thought. Though she'd actually had full-on dreams about certain possibilities. One thing in particular she couldn't get off her mind after noticing one of several new books on Caetuna's shelf.

“...Hey, Caet?” Caetuna hummed as acknowledgement. Emina could feel her heart speed up a bit. There was no helping it. These kinds of things had that effect. “I saw you were reading about marriage-” “Aaah?!” Caetuna gave a small jump, her pupils dilating. “I...well, it was more so indulging in my fantasies...I mean! I wasn't sure you'd like to marry someone like me...so...I...I seem to have lost my words.”

Emina frowned. “Are you an idiot? Who  _ wouldn't  _ want to marry you?” The slight offendedness on her face turned into concern. “Sorry. I know there's a lot you're still afraid of. Things you'll probably always be afraid of.” She gave a soft smile. “But I'll be beside you all the way.”

Caetuna squeezed her eyes shut, heat rapidly rising to her cheeks. “...You caught me off guard with that...I am...I…” “Don't hurt yourself,” Emina joked. “Hmm, marriage. Yeah, that sounds good. That sounds excellent. Guess we'll have to pick out some rings soon...and let everyone know we're engaged- Caetuna? What's wrong, allergies?”

Caetuna's face burned bright red, and she struggled to keep tears from spilling from her eyes. “How dreadfully embarrassing…” “Can I just reiterate how much I adore you?” Emina asked with a hint of a laugh. She placed her lips on Caetuna's forehead once more and exhaled, slowly drifting back off to the realm of sleep with a look of pure contentment her face.


	7. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caetuna has the flu and the best (see: "shadiest") doctor in town is paying a visit.

“I see…” Kazusa scribbled Caetuna's symptoms onto a notepad as Emina described them. “It seems that you have the seasonal flu.” “Like I thought,” Emina murmured. “I told them to go easy with the vaccine…” “Am I going to die?” Caetuna asked from beneath her blankets. Emina looked at her with surprise, and Kazusa simply adjusted his glasses, smirking. “Heh. Under my care, you'll be good as new before you can say ‘my big brother Kazusa is the best doctor in the wo-’” Emina jabbed him in the stomach. “The main reason I called you here was just to watch over her while I go pick up a few things at the store. But if you're going to be like this it might be better to just inconvenience Miwa…”

“But Emina,” Kazusa said, forcing a smile through his pain. “We're practically family.” “Yeah,” Emina said. “And if anything she's your older sister. You'll treat her with the appropriate respect.” Kazusa folded his arms. “So uptight. Alright, alright. Hurry up and do your shopping so I can get back to...um...stuff.” “Keep that up and I'll expose whatever you're up to to Kurasame,” Emina responded, taking her purse in one hand. “I'll be back soon. Caetuna, I'll make sure to get you the good apple juice. It makes the cough syrup bearable. If you think of anything you need, have Kazusa call me. Rest up, okay?”

Caetuna sniffled and groaned. “I love you too,” Emina said with a smile before taking her leave. Kazusa took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room. “She means it, you know. With every fiber of her being, she loves you.” Caetuna slowly sat up, coughing once she finally managed the feat. She reached for the glass of water on her nightstand and brought it to her lips for a few small sips. “...I am grateful for that.”

“She used to always look so sad,” Kazusa continued. “Even though she had Kurasame and I, there was always a distinct loneliness that I couldn't quite grasp until I realized her position...Surely you noticed that loneliness as well.” Caetuna thought back to the other world. “The first time we met, actually. I recognized it immediately. That loneliness. That pain. And yet I left her alone.” A heavy cough shook her body, and then she drank more water. “I am truly terrible.”

Kazusa checked his phone and began to type something. “Emina sure didn't think so. Not then, not now. After your sublimation, the both of us held back our tears. We'd both lost a dear friend, and our memories of him. But the feeling of loss remained.” His face became solemn, memories which were once erased now more vivid than ever. “Even in that state, I had to wonder. What of Emina? What did she feel, having loved you, lost you, and still being able to remember you? And do you know what she told me?”

Caetuna blew her nose, her eyes on Kazusa. Kazusa smiled and continued to type on his phone. “She told me that she was so glad to have met you. She said that she was so happy that you finally found peace. And at the time she said those things, for some reason she didn't seem lonely at all. Trust me when I say this, Caetuna. You're the one for her. So don't you fret over being any trouble to her. You couldn't be if you tried.”

Kazusa looked up to see that Caetuna had nodded off. “Well, that's not a great sleeping position.” He tapped a button on his phone and stood up. “Doctor Futahito shall assist.” He walked to Caetuna's side and gently shook her shoulder. “If you're going to sleep, lie down. You don't want a cramp in your neck.” Caetuna mumbled an apology and handed Kazusa her glass of water before settling back into the position she'd been lying in for most of the day, promptly losing consciousness after mere seconds.

Kazusa strolled back to his chair and checked his phone. “Hm? Of all the places to run into Zhuyu. Nothing wrong with big intimidating men buying get well cards, I suppose.”


	8. The Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short holiday-themed...thing...featuring Emina and Caetuna on their couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad, sorry. orz

Emina watched as Caetuna slowly sipped her cup of hot chocolate. She seemed a tad out of sorts, staring into space with her mind somewhere far, far away. These occurrences were much more frequent when the two women had first found themselves in this warless world, but they’d decreased significantly over time as Caetuna found hobbies and interacted with others. Still, Emina worried a bit. Caetuna typically became more quiet than usual after her episodes, and she would get as physically close to Emina as possible. Sometimes she even cried.

“...Caetuna? You okay?” Caetuna snapped out of her trance and turned her head toward Emina. “Oh? Yes, I’m sorry. Did I worry you?” Emina let out a quiet sigh. “A little bit, but it’s fine. What’s on your mind?” Caetuna sipped some more of her hot chocolate and looked at the movie credits rolling on the television. “Hm...I just find it strange. This ‘holiday season.’ But, I enjoy it. Giving to others, seeing beautiful lights everywhere, and all of these customs...I’m still unsure which recipe to try for dinner tomorrow.”

“Heh.” Emina smiled. “If you really can’t choose one by the end of the night, just let me know. Say, speaking of all these customs...we decorated the tree, and baked cookies.” She gave Caetuna a light nudge. “We might have to bake some more with the way you’ve been eating them.” “They’re delicious,” Caetuna said, pouting. Emina kissed her cheek. “Mhm, and so is this adorable face of yours.” Caetuna’s only response was the brightening of her cheeks. “So,” Emina continued. “There’s the gift exchange party in a couple of hours. After that we can stop by the square to look at that huge tree together and listen to the carols, and pick up our order from the chocolate shop on our way back...and then go to bed because a party plus being in the cold will make for one very sleepy Caetuna.” “You’re doing this on purpose,” Caetuna muttered, setting her cup on the table in front of her.

“What was that?” Emina asked. Caetuna inhaled and reached under a blanket resting on the space beside her. Emina tried to peek at what Caetuna was retrieving, but her girlfriend’s next movements were too swift to allow her to see what was under the blanket until it was being held above her head. “You failed to mention a custom,” Caetuna said, smirking despite her still rosy cheeks. She gripped Emina’s shoulder with her free hand and pulled her into a surprise kiss. Despite it being rough and quick, the action seemed to accomplish Caetuna’s goal of revenge.

Emina remained frozen as Caetuna pulled away and lowered her arms. “I’d been saving the mistletoe kiss for a later time, but you forced my hand.” Making a quick recovery, Emina rested her forehead on Caetuna’s shoulder. “Heh. Fair enough.” “Also,” Caetuna said. “I’ve decided what to prepare for tomorrow’s main course. Something sweet and savory, tender and juicy.” “Is that supposed to be some sort of innuendo?” Emina asked. “Why would you think that?” Caetuna responded, completely oblivious. “I’d like to try the final recipe in Chef Scientia’s  _ A New Recipe, Volume Eight. _ At first I wasn’t sure if I should prepare that or one from his newer book, but I’d like to avoid a disaster in the kitchen on this occasion, so I chose the one that seems much simpler.”

Emina lifted her head and raised her hands to Caetuna’s shoulders. “Can’t wait to try it.” She pushed, easing Caetuna onto her back, and crawled on top of her. “We have time for a quick cuddle, don’t we?” Caetuna lifted a hand, her fingers brushing against the tips of Emina’s dangling bangs. “Approximately forty minutes.” She smiled. “Or more, if you’d like to arrive ‘fashionably late’ to the get-together.” Emina weighed her options for a moment. “...People are late to these things all the time. I highly doubt anyone will mind.” She’d had a hard time describing “the holiday spirit” to Caetuna, but something told her that its meaning was now as clear as day.


	9. Flashback: Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at how Caetuna acquired her current job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very messy and experimental and terrible, so I apologize. This world resembles our own, but it is, in fact, very different. For instance, in this world, one can acquire a job by pure chance with no prior experience.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Caetuna said, placing books atop the Sareuxine Library’s checkout desk. _The Language of Flowers. A Comprehensive Guide to the Plot of Kingdom Hearts. The BDSM Bible. The Social Sciences, Fourth Edition. Coping with PTSD: A Helping Hand. Lumière. A New Recipe, Volume III._ “I hope these aren’t overdue.” The clerk took a book from the stack and scanned it. “No, these were good for about two more hours.” He smiled at Caetuna’s look of relief. “Um...In case you didn’t know, you can renew these online up to five times. If you’d like to, you can renew these right now.” Caetuna raised her brow. “I was not aware. I shall definitely make use of online renewal in the future. I will not, however, be renewing these texts.” “Alright,” the clerk said as he went about scanning the rest of the books. “I’ll be here when you’re ready to check out.” “Thank you.” Caetuna nodded and then made her way toward the fiction section of the library. It would be wise to pick some books for entertainment first, since Emina did mention wanting to read a good story or two. If she started with nonfiction, she’d undoubtedly fill up the bag she’d brought before getting very far.

Caetuna glanced at each sign that came into vision as she walked past bookcases of literature. Emina had read some fantasy and romance novels before. Perhaps those would be the best categories to choose from. Deciding to look at the fantasy genre first, Caetuna walked down an aisle of bookcases until she came upon a shelf with a small display case. Inside was a hologram projecting text, which read: “This week’s featured book: _La Reine_ by Shotaro Raffin.” To each side of the display case were copies of the book. Deciding that she might as well at least take a glimpse, Caetuna picked up a copy and read the reviews on the back cover:

_“Once you pick this up, you won’t be able to put it down. The story grips you instantly and takes you on an adventure like no other.”_

_“A tale of overcoming external as well as internal battles, Raffin’s debut novel is a masterpiece that no one saw coming. Truly a pleasant surprise for the reading world.”_

_“Take the journey of a lifetime through a fantastical world of rich environments and complex characters. This novel is truly written art. Five stars.”_

After some brief hesitation, Caetuna placed the book in her bag. It was a tad thick, but she could probably fit about nine more books. Or, closer to twenty if those books weren’t each the size of an encyclopedia. She’d been careful not to overdo it after the time she’d come home with a bag full of textbooks and caused Emina to worry. “What else…” Caetuna roamed through the rest of the fantasy aisles, picking up only two more books before she headed over to see what the featured romance novel was. _The Beginning, With You._ The reviews described it as “refreshing” and “charming,” so Caetuna added it to the bag. Emina worked hard to support the two of them, so something refreshing would do her good.

Speaking of work, Caetuna still had yet to find a job, and it troubled her. Emina insisted time and again that she didn’t have to work if she wasn’t ready, but if Caetuna hated one thing, it was sitting around and being useless. As much as Emina’s words, actions, and very presence helped to soothe her, Caetuna couldn’t help but feel angry with herself at times. “...” Emina wouldn’t want her to think like this. No, she’d have to push those thoughts aside for as long as possible and focus on her objective: books. Caetuna quickly selected a few other titles from the fiction section, then walked up the nearest flight of stairs. This was where she would have to control herself. She had five books in her bag. Depending on size, she could fit up to five more. Maybe more than that, if she could find thinner books. Or, as it turned out, only four: a gardening encyclopedia, a comprehensive text of the regional plants and animals, a thinner book about mental illnesses, and a published study of society’s collective memory of another world.

With her bag full and heavy, Caetuna returned to the desk on the ground floor to check out. She took the books out of the bag one by one and handed each to the clerk. “Avid reader?” the clerk asked as he scanned each book that was handed to him. “Yes,” Caetuna said. After the exchange, neither bothered to continue the small talk. Caetuna handed her library card to the clerk after he scanned the last book, and he typed some numbers into the computer at the desk. “Here you go,” he said, handing the card back as a receipt printed. Caetuna took her card and slipped it into her pocket, then began placing each book back into her bag. The clerk stuck the receipt between the cover and first page of the book on mental illnesses. “You have one week to return or renew them, okay?” “I understand,” Caetuna said. She took the last books and fit them inside her bag before zipping it. “Thank you.” “You’re very welcome,” the clerk responded.

Eager to get home before Emina did and greet her with new reading material, Caetuna elected to take the train rather than walk. She’d been avoiding the train, seeing how she wasn’t a fan of crowds or cramped spaces, but she had more than enough money on hand for a one-way fare and she wanted to get home as quickly as possible, so she took a deep breath and tolerated the discomfort.

Fortunately, Caetuna was able to get a seat and rest. However, even though her body got to relax, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She concluded that she was simply being paranoid, but the feeling did not abate. Hopefully it would go away after she got off the train. The very next stop was closest to home, so she'd be off soon. In fact, as that thought crossed her mind, the train began to slow down. Caetuna gripped her bag, preparing to exit as soon as the doors opened. When the train stopped completely and the doors began to slide apart, she made her escape.

“Excuse me, pardon, my apologies, so sorry.” When she stepped onto the empty platform, Caetuna took a deep breath, followed by a sigh of relief. The far outskirts of Sareuxine were serene and quiet - a stark contrast from the bustling heart of the city. It was mostly green grass, with some roads and a relatively small number of houses. There was plenty of space to walk around and the area was far away enough from the majority of the city lights that one could lie down in the grass and stargaze, weather permitting. With the number of local businesses run out of homes and small shops, this part of Sareuxine was like its own small town. It was truly a lovely place to call home.

Caetuna exited the train station, smiling when the familiar breeze greeted her. The wind carried a faint flowery scent, one that always had a calming effect on her. “What a lovely place…” “It really is,” an unfamiliar voice said, startling Caetuna. Caetuna turned around and was greeted by a man in an expensive-looking suit. “Good afternoon, Mademoiselle.” He appeared to be quite young, with striking blue hair and a relaxed demeanor. “I don't mean to trouble you, but would it be alright for me to give you my card?” Caetuna tilted her head. “My business card, I mean,” the man continued. “My name is Yuj. I'm a fashion designer as well as a scout looking for models, and I happened to notice you on the train. My apologies if this is off-putting. Please, have a look.” He pulled a small card from the cuff of his sleeve and extended it. “We pay quite well. If you'd like a position, please do not hesitate to contact me. Thank you for your time, Mademoiselle.” Caetuna slowly took the card. “...Thank you.” She'd never considered a modeling career, and she had no idea whether this man was credible, but maybe, by some off chance, she thought, this could be a wonderful opportunity.

* * *

As it turned out, Yuj was quite the esteemed young man. He'd only recently been hired by the company Louis Vuitton, but he already had a reputation of creating fresh, unique styles. Because of his acclaimed work, he was promoted several times in a matter of months, and had a great deal of power for someone so new to the company.

“This may work,” Caetuna murmured as she clicked through pages of Yuj’s work on her laptop. If she could get a job here, and the salary was as nice as her research implied, Emina would be able to afford a lot more time off. With this in mind, she dialed the phone number on Yuj’s business card.

“Hello, Beano speaking. How may I assist you?”  
“I was asked by Yuj to make contact.”  
“Oh? Well that explains why an outsider has this number. Could you please state your name?”  
Caetuna realized that she hadn't introduced herself earlier. “Oh, well, my name-”  
“Hi there, I'm glad you called.” Yuj had apparently taken the phone. “You're the woman from Sareuxine, correct? Please pardon me. I failed to ask your name earlier.”  
“...Caetuna.”  
“Caetuna? Sounds lovely. Tell you what, how about you fill out the short application under the modeling section of the employment tab on our website and email that to me? I'll look over it personally, pull some strings with the higher-ups if necessary to get the okay, and then get back with you within a couple of days. Sound good?”  
Caetuna was bewildered by the man's generosity and nonchalant attitude. “V-very good. Yes, that sounds wonderful! Thank you!”  
“I look forward to speaking with you again. Enjoy your evening.”

Immediately after the phone call, Caetuna filled out the digital application and sent it to the email address on the business card. She closed her laptop and plugged it in to charge, then began preparations for dinner. She should've started over half an hour ago, but it seemed time was on her side. Emina was late, probably because she went shopping with coworkers after work, or perhaps because of some commute delays. Caetuna didn't dwell on it much, instead surveying the kitchen for ingredients. “Curry it is.” Using the knowledge she'd accumulated through reading several cookbooks and some trial and error, she threw together ingredients that she thought would compliment each other and boiled some rice. In a short time, the table was set and the aroma of dinner filled the house. With keen timing, Emina arrived home just as Caetuna turned off the stove.

“Smells delicious,” Emina said, removing her shoes. She walked to a shelf on one of the living room walls and placed her purse and briefcase in an empty space. “Why thank you,” Caetuna replied. “I just finished.” Emina strode across the living room and into the kitchen, grinning. “Great, I'm starving. But please, you first.” Shrugging, Caetuna made her plate, then passed the spoons she'd used to Emina. “I ended up having a long conversation with a guy at the bakery,” Emina said. “As an apology for being late, I'll make you some cupcakes this weekend. He gave me some recipes that I think you'd like.” The women sat down at their small table. “Thanks for the meal.” Emina took a bite of the dish, then let out a delighted hum. “You're very welcome,” Caetuna said. “But...what were you doing at the bakery?” Emina took a sip of water. “You'll see. What did you get from the library today?” Caetuna blew gently on her spoonful of curry and rice. “...You'll see.” Emina chuckled. “Alright. Guess I will.”

* * *

The following day, while Caetuna was reading the gardening encyclopedia she'd checked out from the library, she received a phone call from Yuj.

“Hello?”  
“Caetuna, can you come to the photo studio on Sareuse Street? I can send someone to pick you up.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, we just need a few shots for a portfolio. A photographer named Karmin is already there and she'd be more than happy to snap some pictures of you. If you can make it today you can start work as early as tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow? This is all so quick, but, yes, I believe that's about a ten minute walk from my home. I'll be there.”  
“Excellent. I can't wait to see the star you'll blossom into.”  
“That's...flattering. I will leave for the studio now. Thank you, Yuj.”

The call ended, and Caetuna quickly set out to the place she'd passed many times but never given a second thought to. The Sareuse Street photo studio was only a few doors down from the herb shop that she liked to visit. Who would’ve thought that this familiar road might hold a new beginning?

 

Caetuna was greeted as soon as she entered. A cheery woman with glasses shook her hand. “Caetuna, yes? Right this way, this way!” She guided Caetuna down a few hallways and up two flights of stairs to a door. “Karmin’s in there. She has a bunch of outfits picked out but you'll only need to put on a few. It'll be fun. Go on, get in there!” “Okay…” Caetuna opened the door and her eyes fell upon a woman with a camera. “Hello, Miss Karmin?”

The woman with the camera nodded. “Caetuna. Hm, you really are a pretty one. Some good stylists and the right outfits, and you'll have the world at its knees...Alright, no time to waste.” She gestured toward an assortment of clothes. “Pick something. If it doesn't fit, I can get you a different size.”

Intrigued by the floral pattern on a green dress, Caetuna slowly walked toward the selection and felt the fabric. “I think I'd like to try this one first.” Karmin smirked. “Yeah, I think that'd look nice on you. Alright, let's get this party started!”

* * *

“From here on out you'll be hearing less from me. You should consider Karmin your boss. Your work hours will vary but you'll have some flexibility. That's to say, you can decline to work a limited number of times if there's a conflict with your personal schedule. Most of your work will take place on Sareuse Street but you may be asked to travel from time to time, and occasionally come to headquarters. In which case I hope to see you.”  
“Yuj?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for all of your help, truly, but I've a question: why go through all the trouble to get me hired?”  
“Hmmm...Say, do you have memories of another world?”  
“...”  
“You don't have to answer. My answer to your question isn't exactly sufficient. I just felt compelled to do it. Besides, if I hadn't scouted you, someone else would've.”  
“Very well then. Thank you again, Yuj. For everything.”  
“Pas de problème. Au revoir.”

Almost immediately after the phone call ended, Caetuna's phone rang again.

“Emina? Are you well? Do you need-”  
“Put on something cute. Come to Marina Square. We're having a romantic dinner date.”  
“Oh...This is rather spontaneous.”  
“I've actually had this planned for a week.”  
“You should tell me these things beforehand...I'll be there in a few minutes.”  
“I'll be waiting.”

Emina hung up, leaving Caetuna to wonder what was considered “cute.” Should she wear a formal dress, something more on the casual side, a dress shirt and slacks, or...No. This wasn't the time to sit around overthinking. The blouse and skirt Emina had helped her pick out a week or so ago would do just fine. After a quick change of clothes, Caetuna was out the door once again.

Marina Square was a very short walk away. Just five minutes by foot along a dirt path, and down some stairs. The shops weren’t numerous, but they were enough to attract decent business without an overbearing number of people. In other words, just right for Caetuna. She very much enjoyed shopping here for produce, sweets from time to time, and miscellaneous goods. She'd bought a music box here, and the tune could almost always bring a smile to her face.

“Now, where…” Caetuna trailed off when she spotted Emina sitting at a table outside a small restaurant she’d never been inside. The name slipped her mind, but it attracted customers from all over Sareuxine, and, if she recalled, it was quite expensive. She approached Emina with a slight frown. “We’re eating here?” she asked. “Sure are,” Emina said with a bright smile. “Go on and have a seat, and...what’s wrong?” “This place is expensive,” Caetuna murmured. Emina folded her arms. “I told you, don’t worry about money. Tonberry, Inc. pays well. Besides, I already ordered.” Caetuna’s frown softened but didn’t disappear. “I suppose I can’t do anything about that…” Maybe this would be a good opportunity to tell Emina about her new job. It was rather exciting, and the thought of not being a mooch was a mood booster.

A waitress exited the restaurant and came to the table. She set two glasses down and began pouring liquid from a dark bottle into each. “Champagne for two. Your meal will be out very shortly.” “Thank you,” Emina said to her with a nod. The waitress finished filling the glasses and hurried back inside. “So, what did you order?” Caetuna asked. “Today’s special,” Emina replied. “They’re seafood quesadillas, essentially. Like, they use this really thin tortilla and season it, then they put it over a much thicker tortilla, and then they put a mix of a whole bunch of different fish and some lobster in it and fold it, then grill it, then there’s this sauce that’s made of-” “Here you go.” The waitress had returned with a large plate of the dish Emina was describing - more than enough to feed two people. She set the dish in the center of the table. “Enjoy.” “We will,” Emina said. Caetuna nodded. “Yes, thank you.” “So,” Emina said. “Let’s eat then!”

* * *

“That was delicious,” Caetuna sighed as she stood from the table. “But...let’s not do this too often. You spoil me too much as it is. I’ll gain a great deal of weight like this.” “Not likely,” Emina said. She stood as well. “Your metabolism seems pretty high. Besides, would it really be a problem if you did gain some weight?” Now was as good a time as any, Caetuna supposed. “Well...actually...yes. You see…” Emina patiently waited for her to find the words. “I...I’ve been hired.” Emina’s eyes widened. “Huh? You got a job?! Why didn’t you tell me you were looking? I could’ve helped you with your application. I mean, congratulations are in order of course but...wow. I’m...uh, how about you tell me everything on the way home?” Caetuna giggled at her girlfriend’s  flabbergasted reaction. “Yes, of course.”

 

During the short walk, Caetuna told Emina the story of how Yuj had followed her off the train after her trip to the library, how she’d researched online, how she ended up getting pictures taken on Sareuse Street, and how difficult it still was to believe that the opportunity had just landed in her lap. “That’s surely something,” Emina said. “Has me as shocked as _La Reine._ A good kind of shocked.” “Oh, you found the time to start reading?” Caetuna asked. “How is it? The reviews praised it, but I’d like to know whether you’re enjoying it or not.” “It’s a good read so far,” Emina said. She bit her lip, then snickered rather loudly. “What is it?” Caetuna asked. Emina took her hand. “I’m dating a model.” “That’s what has you so amused?” Caetuna responded. Emina hummed. “...I don’t really care about the model part. I’m just glad you have a job, because it’s what you wanted. And, I’m sure to be seeing more of you in different outfits...Louis Vuitton...wow...so many possibilities, so many cute clothes on my cute girlfriend. Maybe you’ll get to model some sexy lingerie-” “Emina!” “Joking...mostly.” “How crude…” Emina smiled despite Caetuna’s disdainful glance.

“Caetuna?”  
“What?”  
“...I’m really proud of you.”

Caetuna squeezed Emina’s hand. She said nothing, but the annoyed frown on her face steadily transformed into a soft smile.


	10. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emina has a romantic night all planned out. The question is, can she pull it off? Of course she can! Awkwardly and clumsily, maybe, but she can totally do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so messy and gross and self-indulgent, I am hot stinking garbage lmao.

Rose petals. Wine. A fine dinner in the oven and an even finer dessert in the refrigerator. Candles. Bubble bath solution. Relaxing jazz on the radio with the volume turned down low. Just one thing was missing: Caetuna. She'd gone for a walk but had promised to be back by sundown. Usually, Emina would have joined her, but this time she had other plans. Or rather,  _ a  _ plan. A grandiose plan that would make this night one to remember.

“I'm back.” Caetuna opened the front door and slid her feet out of the pair of shoes she used specifically for walking along the dirt paths and through the dewy grasses of the outskirts of Sareuxine. “I caught a glimpse of the stars. The sky is quite clear. Perhaps we might go outside later tonight?” “That sounds like a lovely idea,” Emina said with a smile, trying her best to hide her excitement over what would come in a few hours. So far oblivious, Caetuna locked the door behind her and inhaled the aroma of dinner. “What are you preparing? I don't recognize the smell.” Emina held back a giggle. “A recipe I got from Sayo. It's pretty much a casserole but if I listed everything in it we'd be here all night.” “Well, we do live here,” Caetuna said, a tad confused. Emina shook her head, her smile never fading. “Nevermind. It's about done so let's get this party started.”

Emina checked on the dinner one last time before turning off the oven and removing the dish so that it could cool. “On tonight's menu,” she said as she opened the wine cabinet. “We have mixed berry wine. It tastes mostly like strawberry though.” She brought a bottle of said wine to the two glasses she'd set out earlier and continued to speak. “For the main course we'll have this lovely whatever-it-is, of course, with whatever you want on the side if you so crave a side dish because you deserve whatever you want.” She knew Caetuna was growing suspicious now, but she couldn't help it. This was too much fun. “And then,” Emina said, her grin ever widening. “Some stargazing because you wanted to do that, a nice bubble bath with rose petals, some cheesecake plus maybe some more wine, and finally sweet lovemaking and blissful sleep.”

Caetuna nodded her head slowly. “You're acting quite strange, but I do appreciate...this.” Emina took a breath. She  _ was  _ acting strange. She needed to take a step back and calm down, and most importantly make sure Caetuna wasn't overwhelmed. “This...isn't too much, is it? We can always just hang out like we normally do.” Caetuna took slow strides from the front door to the kitchen, not saying anything as the corners of her lips gradually curved into a soft smile. She reached Emina's side and eyed her for a moment, then placed a kiss on her cheek, leaving a faint mark from lip gloss. “Let's eat, shall we?”

Emina blinked. “R-Right.” Without further delay, Emina carefully cut the hot dish into squares, though truthfully she would have preferred if there was some way to cut it into nice heart shapes. But, there was definitely no way to do that at her skill level, so she let it go. Soon, the plates were made, the table was set, and the candles were lit, with the music completing the romantic atmosphere Emina was aiming for.

“Did you get promoted at work?” Caetuna asked after finishing her first bite. It was just like her to cut straight to the chase. “Nope,” Emina said. “I just felt like doing something nice.” Caetuna took a sip of wine. “I see.” The next minute or so was quiet, until Emina initiated the usual dinner conversation. “So, what about you? Anything interesting happen at work today?” Caetuna chewed and thought about the question. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, really… “I was abducted by aliens from outer space.” She anticipated Emina's reaction and watched for shock on her face. Instead, Emina simply lifted her brow. “Really now?” Caetuna frowned. “Perhaps my sense of humor needs work…” At that, Emina burst into laughter. “I wouldn't trade it for the world.”

Emina's words put a smile on Caetuna's face, like they always seemed to. With just a few bites left and a nearly full stomach, Caetuna finished her plate so that she could hurry to see the stars with her beloved. Feeling so small in a universe she was so new to, yet not feeling alone was an experience she'd grown fond of. Even though they could easily watch the stars from their bedroom window, Caetuna found something particularly charming about being tickled by the grass as she stared into infinity.

“I'll take care of the dishes in the morning,” Emina said. “I'd hate to keep you waiting.” She took Caetuna by the hand and led her outside, advising her to watch her step as they approached the edge of their porch. “I'm not completely helpless now,” Caetuna responded in the most playful tone she could manage. “I know,” Emina said. “But you can't blame me for wanting to protect what's most precious to me.” Caetuna lightly squeezed Emina’s hand as her face flushed in the dark. “I guess not…” She looked up at the sky and lost her breath as she did every time she went stargazing.

“Wow,” Emina whispered. After a few seconds of awe, she slowly took a seat in the grass, bringing Caetuna with her. They reclined on the ground, their hands never separating. “Do you see that especially bright star?” Caetuna asked. “And the red one below it?” Emina’s eyes quickly located what Caetuna was describing. “Oh, wait. I think you told me about this. The Savior’s Blade?” “Yes,” Caetuna said. “There are many sayings about this constellation. I once read that it is meant to resemble a small survival knife rather than a blade meant for war. And, it does.” Emina hummed in agreement. “Yeah...it looks that way. It's really incredible. Bright, beautiful...like you.” “Must you continuously flatter me?” Caetuna mumbled. Emina snickered. “It's just too easy.”

Caetuna sighed. “Fool. Let’s return and bathe as you mentioned before.” “Already?” Emina asked. “Alright.” She sat up and paid close attention to Caetuna as they both stood, ready to catch her should she lose her balance. It wasn't likely to happen, but Emina was starting to find herself a tad anxious. Maybe it was the dark, or maybe the nerves were finally getting to her. What she had planned for a little later on was kind of a big deal.

“Are you alright?” Caetuna asked as she and Emina walked back to the porch. Emina laughed, dismissing the sixth sense Caetuna seemed to have. “Yep. Just really happy tonight. Come on, I'll draw the bath.” And draw the bath she did, immediately after re-entering the house. Emina began to run the water, hot but not too hot, and added a good amount of bubble bath solution. As the tub filled, she lit a couple of candles in the bathroom. “This is so extra,” she thought aloud with a giddy smile stuck on her face. “Now…” She located the rose petals she'd bought much earlier that day and sprinkled a few into the bathtub before turning the water off. It was cheesy, but romantic. At least, that's what she hoped Caetuna would think.

“Caetuna,” Emina called as she turned toward the doorway, startled when she saw Caetuna standing there. “Oh. You're right there. Um...the bath is...yeah.” “I washed the dishes while you were preparing the bath,” Caetuna said. “I also brought you tea. You seem...on edge.” Emina sighed, annoyed with herself, and then smiled. “Thank you. You're the best.” She walked to the doorway  and accepted the cup of tea. As she took a sip, Caetuna asked, “Will you tell me what the problem is?” Emina's stomach sank. “...You weren't supposed to worry about anything. I wanted to give you a really special night is all.” After a short pause, a calming hand touched her cheek. “Emina, your hard work does not go unnoticed. You are doing a splendid job. Let us enjoy the bath before the water gets cold, yes?” Emina nodded. “Yeah...Yeah, let's do that.”

A half a cup of tea later, Emina found herself more relaxed than she had been in weeks. She lifted a palm full of bubbles to her lips and blew them toward Caetuna. “Such immaturity!” Caetuna said, feigning surprise before sending a light splash Emina's way. “That is a declaration of war in my book,” Emina responded. She placed a handful of bubbles atop Caetuna's head and giggled. “Your move...Hey, you okay?” Caetuna was staring. Not into space like she sometimes did, but directly at Emina. “Quite,” she nearly whispered. She placed a wet rose petal on Emina's shoulder and smiled. “Of all the places I could have found myself, I am here with you. I can't think of anyplace better.” The words made Emina want to lean in for a kiss, and she nearly did, but she decided to save it for what would hopefully be one of the most pleasantly memorable moments of her life. “The same goes for me. Hey, you know how I said I wanted to make tonight really special? There's something I want to try once we get out of the bath.” She went over the words in her mind. “...Uh, wait. That didn't come out right. I mean, after we put on some pajamas. I mean, if you wanted to- Oh, I'm hopeless.”

Caetuna stood carefully. “Emina, the water is losing its heat. Let's get dressed.” “Y-R-Right,” Emina blundered. She wondered if Caetuna had spiked the tea or if she was actually just this much of a mess. Trying to avoid any more opportunities to embarrass herself, Emina quickly and quietly dressed herself in her favorite silk nightgown. Caetuna took a similar action, the main difference being she made a comment: “You've no need to worry. This night has been wonderful so far, and I'm convinced that whatever you have planned will only make it even more enjoyable.” Emina inhaled deeply and sighed. Caetuna was right. This would definitely work out. “Thanks, I needed that. Tea only does so much.”

Emina took a small object from her nightstand and hid it in her sleeve, then attempted to regurgitate the thoughts she'd organized on paper countless times before this night. “So, Caetuna, you know how I feel about you...I love you.” The words evoked a slight, involuntary smile from Caetuna. “I’m well aware. And you should be well aware that I love you.” The affirmation further emboldened Emina. “Yeah. You really do. Even back in Orience, that last bit of humanity left in you tried to be as compassionate as possible. And now that you're free of that curse, you can live and love wholly and it's so...incredible. Every time you smile is indescribable and I'm so glad your smile is directed at me so often and I'm so thankful to be on the receiving end of your love and I just...I'm just…”

“Emina, breathe,” Caetuna reminded her. “Emina...you're crying. Emina?” She took a few quick steps and embraced Emina with both arms, hoping that she would soon calm down enough to finally explain what was making her act so strange. Emina took a small step back and sniffled before she finished conveying what she wanted to say. “Your smile is the one I want to see...for the rest of my life. And I would be so honored if you would spend yours with me. But that decision is yours to make.” She looked into Caetuna's eyes and saw the cogs of her mind turning, processing and double-checking, questioning and replaying the words. To eliminate any ambiguity, Emina knelt and unveiled the black box she'd been hiding in her sleeve. “Caetuna, will you marry me?”

Caetuna stared as Emina opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a gemstone infinitely brighter than the image of the Vermilion Bird Crystal burned into her mind. She fell to her knees, her thoughts now an irrelevant scramble. The only thing her brain seemed to be able to do was command her to kiss Emina despite her trembling hands and racing heart. Even her lips could hardly meet with Emina's because her entire body was now shaking, but they did, messily, and she could feel Emina smile.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Emina sighed before Caetuna kissed her lips again, then her cheeks, then her nose, neck and every other exposed piece of skin she could reach. “And I guess the cheesecake can wait until morning?” Caetuna said nothing and kissed her again. “Hey, Caetuna. You're crying.” Emina giggled into the next kiss, knowing that her tears and Caetuna's had the same cause. For the remainder of that night, Emina would only hear three words.


	11. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caetuna and Emina go to bed on a rainy night.

“Emina?” Caetuna didn't need to say anything else. Emina immediately cancelled her consideration of which pajamas to wear. Tonight would be one of  _ those  _ nights. Skin to skin, breaths in sync, warm, close, and calm. It wasn't a sexual thing, though it definitely did move in that direction sometimes. Caetuna just really enjoyed human touch, and Emina was more than happy to provide what she'd been deprived of for centuries.

With a smile, Emina slipped into bed and opened her arms. It was all but second nature now for Caetuna to inch closer and curl up against her. “Thank you.” Caetuna nuzzled Emina's neck and took a deep breath. Her arms slowly reciprocated the embrace that held her, and she pulled Emina even closer. She'd be asleep soon. Rainy weather always made her tired, and the dreary sky had been showering the area all day. Even now, the sound of raindrops hitting the outside of the house could be heard. At least there wasn't any thunder. Sometimes the loud noise brought back unpleasant memories.

Memories. Emina's current position reminded her of the first time something like this had happened. It was back in Orience. She'd smiled at Caetuna, shocking the then-l'Cie. The look on Caetuna's face seemed almost confused. When was the last time someone had smiled for her? Perhaps that was what drew her in in the first place. Emina's true smile was extraordinarily rare back then, not that most people could tell. Caetuna visited some time after that, and Emina ended up hugging her. Caetuna didn't seem to respond at all at the time, but she later requested to be hugged again, even going so far as to initiate the contact. All the while she denied feeling any sort of emotion. It almost made Emina laugh now the she thought about it. At any rate, she was glad. Caetuna was free. They were both free.

“Thank you,” Emina whispered. She closed her eyes and brought her lips to Caetuna's forehead. Even though she preferred the sunshine, tonight she felt perfectly content with the rain.


	12. Risqué Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emina and Caetuna are committing the lewdest act of them all: holding hands.

Caetuna glanced around the town square. “Are you sure this is alright? We’re in public.” She looked at Emina's face, and then down at their hands. Their fingers were laced together, and their palms were touching. “It's fine,” Emina assured her. “Unless you're not having a good time. In that case it wouldn't be fine at all.” Caetuna looked around again. “It's not that. I simply…” How could she state this? They were holding hands on a bench in the center of town, where anyone passing by could see them. Granted, no one had given them any strange looks so far. “I hope that this behavior is not viewed as indecent. I suppose I'm...nervous.”

Emina gave Caetuna’s hand a light squeeze. “Well, let's see if I can do anything about that. I'll have you know that holding hands may just be the most acceptable public display of affection in today's society.” Caetuna entertained the thought. Really? Prolonged touching like this was acceptable? “I was unaware. It's a tad strange...Are you absolutely sure?” Her anxiousness had definitely gotten the better of her. Emina did her best to calm her. “We're not being overt, and we're not bothering anyone. I promise. But if you want to stop, that's okay too.” Caetuna fell silent and closed her eyes. If Emina had to guess, she was clearing her mind. Caetuna wasn't used to this, after all.

“I like this. I am unaccustomed to it, but, I believe that over time I may...well…I may…” Emina kissed her cheek. “I understand. We'll- Caetuna?” Caetuna's cheeks burned red, and her grip on Emina’s hand tightened. “Oh no, is the sun getting to you? Let's go inside and get you some water. I'd hate for-” “Emina?” Caetuna’s utterance sounded like something along the lines of a whimper. “Quickly and discreetly, do you think that it would be possible to do that again?” A smirk naturally formed on Emina’s face. “I'm not so sure about the quick and discreet part, but…” “We are in public!” Caetuna chided. “You don't want to be just a  _ little  _ obnoxious?” Emina pouted. Her expression reverted back to a soft smile. “Okay. If that's what you want.”

They were silent for a couple of minutes after that, watching people walk by. There were people walking alone, with dogs, in groups, with infants in their arms - so many different people, so unique but so alike. The breeze felt like bliss, and the birds sang a song of peace. Caetuna spoke again. “Emina, I am happy.” Emina looked at her and Caetuna’s hands, and then up at Caetuna's smile. “Me too.”


	13. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Caetuna has a knack for fighting games. More so than Emina, at least.

“Dammit!” Emina set her controller on the table in front of her and leaned back against the couch. “Winner! Player Two!” the voice coming through the television's speakers announced. “If you are irritated, I could give you a massage,” Caetuna offered. Emina huffed. “No thanks. I just need one more rematch.” “As you wish,” Caetuna said. She pressed a button on her controller. “Will you change your fighter?” Emina picked up her controller. “No. Orlandeau’s at the top of the tier list. It really doesn't make any sense how you can beat me with Tyro.”

“Each character has their strengths and weaknesses,” Caetuna said. “Yeah,” Emina sighed. “It's just a bit embarrassing to keep getting my ass kicked.” “Shall we make this the last game, then?” Caetuna asked. “I guess,” Emina mumbled. “...And then we can do karaoke or something.” The next match began, and thumbs began clicking away. “Oh,” Caetuna said. “That could be...entertaining. Perhaps.” Emina swore under her breath as her fighter's health gauge decreased. “I hear you in the shower. You love singing.” “It is a refreshing activity,” Caetuna admitted. The television announced once more: “Winner! Player Two!” Emina set her controller down, fighting her desire to throw the expensive device against the nearest wall. “So,” Caetuna said with a smile that held a hint of playfulness, which only served to irk Emina even more. “What shall we sing first?”


	14. I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime spooning? Check. Caetuna reading a book? Check. Disgustingly self-indulgent chapter? Check.

Emina looked over her shoulder and spotted the clock on her nightstand out of the corner of her eye. It was just past midnight, and on a weekday she and Caetuna would have been asleep. But it was the weekend, which called for late-night cuddles and reading. Emina turned her head back to its original position, right behind Caetuna's neck. Being the big spoon was always nice; Emina could give Caetuna kisses on the neck and shoulder if she wanted to, and she could peek to see what her beloved bookworm was reading. Or, she could just ask.

Emina rubbed her hand up and down against Caetuna’s stomach without paying the action any mind; simple touches like this were basically second nature now. “What's tonight's book?” “A compilation of diary entries by various authors. It is...fascinating.” Caetuna's answer prompted another question from Emina. “Hmm...Does anything in particular stand out?” Caetuna began to flip through the pages. “Actually, there is one that made me think of you.” She skimmed several pages before locating the text she wished to share.

“‘I love the beach,’” Caetuna read. “‘I love the song of seagulls, even if the bold ones try to take my food. I love basking in the sun despite the inevitable sunburn. I love the sand, fine fragments between my fingers and toes and other places I'd rather not mention.’” Emina smiled, knowing all too well the author's struggle. “‘I love the freezing cold water splashing against my skin that is just never prepared. I love staring at this big blue miracle that stretches all the way to the horizon. I love the breeze, and I love the storms because I know that this home I have built will guard me. I can fall asleep to the sound of rain against my window and know that the sun will shine again. I love the perfect view of the sun submerging itself and painting the clouds the colors of bliss. I love the moon's glow and the stars and the mysteries below. I have no idea what I'm even saying anymore, but I love the beach. The next time I go, I'll collect some more shells for my collection. And maybe I'll see a dolphin again. I can't wait.’”

Caetuna waited for Emina to comment. She silently counted to ten, with no response. “...Emina?” “Hey,” Emina said. “Did you want to go anywhere in particular for our honeymoon?” Caetuna pondered the question. She hadn't thought at all of what to do after being wed. The idea of being wed to Emina brought a smile. Caetuna thought it strange, how such a concept could make someone such as herself feel so giddy. Then again, she'd always felt some degree of excitement when trying new things since she'd regained her emotions. “As of this moment, I have no idea where to go. Perhaps somewhere with a nice beach?”

Emina kissed Caetuna's shoulder. “We can look online in the morning...after we have some crêpes. How does that sound?” “Lovely,” Caetuna replied. Emina closed her eyes, sure that she would fall asleep to the usual sound of Caetuna's breathing and pages flipping. Instead, she was kept wide awake by what Caetuna said next:

“I love Emina Hanaharu. I love the sound of her voice. I love basking in her warmth despite the potential for sweat. I love the feeling of her fingers entwined with my own. I love her surprise hugs, kisses, and disasters in the kitchen. I love staring at her impossibly beautiful being. I love the calm and comfort she brings. I can fall asleep and know that should any of my demons attack during my slumber, she will be by my side. I love the perfect view of her face as we move together toward bliss. I love her eyes which no longer hold mystery, but rather every answer I require. I have no idea what I'm even saying anymore, but I love Emina. The next time I see her face, I will kiss her lips. And perhaps more. I cannot wait to call myself her wife.”

“Dammit,” Emina muttered. “Is something wrong?” Caetuna asked. Emina whined, her brain a scramble. Yet, her hand continued to rub Caetuna's stomach. Maybe it was this slow, delicate movement that kept her tied to reality and allowed her to form a coherent sentence after an extended pause. “I love you, too. A lot. Really.” “I know,” Caetuna said, her smile evident in her tone of voice. She closed her book and stretched her arm to place it on her nightstand. With a yawn, she laid a hand on top of Emina's.

Caetuna would soon be dreaming of a beach with brilliant blue waters and a delightful breeze. Emina’s fluttering heart would not allow her to find sleep for nearly another hour.


	15. Take a Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long trek...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this chapter. I'm just practicing to get back into the groove of writing. It's been a while.

The end was in sight. There was just one last hill to climb. But first, a short break. Emina took one of the many water bottles she’d packed from her backpack and handed it to Caetuna. Caetuna accepted the offer with a smile of gratitude. “This hike is more...arduous than I’d expected,” she commented before taking large gulps of water. “Yeah,” Emina said, her breath heavy from the exercise. “It looked a lot better on paper, didn’t it? You okay?” Caetuna moved the bottle from her lips and took a deep breath. “I...will be sore tomorrow. And you?” She passed the half-empty bottle to Emina. “Heh, same,” Emina said. She took the bottle and finished it off in a matter of seconds. “Alright, last stretch. Need me to carry you?” Caetuna rolled her eyes and smiled. “What do you take me for?”

“Want me to write a sonnet?” Emina jested. “Let’s go.” She extended her hand, and as naturally as the trees around them had sprouted branches long ago, Caetuna’s fingers entwined with the ones outstretched toward her. The women continued their hike with slow steps, gradually moving toward a break in the trees. Somewhere in the woods, a bird sang a proud song. Emina whistled in response. “You beat me to it,” Caetuna said. Emina grinned. And then they reached their destination.

The trees gave way to a short cliff overlooking a pond. Sunlight bathed the water in bright cerulean and the leaves of the surrounding trees in several shades of green. “Incredible,” Caetuna said. Now was definitely the time to take a picture. She reached into her front pocket and retrieved her cell phone immediately, while Emina still seemed to be in awe. The sound effect produced by Caetuna taking a photo drew her attention. “Oh, yeah. It sure is.” Emina set her backpack on the ground and knelt. She unzipped one of the backpack’s many pockets and retrieved a map. “Mhmmm...yeah, we can go through there and…” “What’s that?” Caetuna asked, snapping another photo. “Nothing much,” Emina replied. “Just that I’ve found a shortcut home.” She returned the map to its pocket and stood. “Now then, how about we take a little dip?”

Caetuna processed the suggestion slowly. “...A...You want to swim? Here? Now?” Her baffled expression pushed Emina to burst into laughter. Caetuna wasn’t quite amused, but Emina’s smile was more than a little contagious. “You are a wonder, Emina.” Emina winked. “I'm glad you find me so enchanting.” Without another word, she leapt off the cliff, leaving Caetuna to watch in astonishment. “...Truly.”


	16. Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Emina's pastimes is looking at pictures of Caetuna in magazines, to Caetuna's mild to moderate embarrassment.

Emina flipped a page of the magazine she'd received in the mail with a huge, unashamed smirk on her face. She took a sip of wine, and giggled as she set the glass on her nightstand. “Oh? That's a good one.” She examined the page thoroughly, making sure not to miss a single detail. Caetuna entered their bedroom with a book in hand, as she often did. “Emina, did you know that-” She paused upon seeing what Emina was reading. “...Oh. You're reading  _ that.” _ Emina patted the space beside her on the bed. “Come on. You know I love seeing you in magazines. This one has you in so many great outfits, too. You absolutely rock the pantsuit.” Caetuna rolled her eyes and made her way to the bed. “You should try it on, then. I'm sure you'd look fantastic.” She sat down and crossed her arms. “Your tone of voice and words are really contradictory right now,” Emina said. “But now that you mention it, it'd be nice to dress up just because.” Caetuna hummed, allowing her imagination to conjure whatever it wanted - in this case, Emina wearing many of the outfits she'd modeled. “...It would be nice. Yes, certainly.” Emina reached for Caetuna's face, seemingly all of a sudden. Caetuna gave her attention to the hand suddenly taking up half her field of vision. “Is there something on my face?” Emina's hand closed, and she brought it to her chest. “Got your nose!” Caetuna made an offended noise. “Give that back this instant!” Emina began to laugh, moving her hand as far away from Caetuna as possible. Caetuna wouldn't be defeated so easily. She grasped Emina's arm and pulled it toward her while throwing one of her own legs over both of Emina's. The position was messy, but Emina certainly wasn't going anywhere. “I've got you.” A confident smirk appeared on Caetuna's lips. Emina simply chuckled. “You sure do.” She opened her hand to release Caetuna's “nose” and leaned forward to touch foreheads. “We're silly.” Caetuna agreed with that statement wholeheartedly. “We sure are.”


	17. L'éternité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late-night commercial sparks brief conversation.

“Twilight Town: where precious moments last an eternity!” The television commercial wasn't exactly enticing, but video footage of the advertised destination was quite beautiful. “Eternity, huh?” Emina murmured, the effects of late-night wine and drowsiness evident in her voice. “The thought of eternity’s kinda scary…” Caetuna returned to the living room couch, bringing a bowl of fresh popcorn from the kitchen. She wasn't one to miss new episodes of baking competitions that she became invested in...even if they took place halfway around the world. “Hell is simply eternity alone,” Caetuna said in agreement. “With the right company, though...perhaps it would not be so miserable.” She took a handful of popcorn and began munching away.

“I should start writing down the things you say,” Emina thought aloud before yawning. Giving in to her exhaustion, she reclined and rested her head in Caetuna's lap. “Tell me who moves on to the next round, okay?” Caetuna gave her soft, loving smile and made a quiet affirmative noise. “Certainly. Goodnight.” Emina returned the smile and settled comfortably into the familiar warmth of her bride-to-be. “Night.”

Maybe a moment lasting an eternity wouldn't be so bad if it was a moment like this.


	18. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trashy self-indulgent wedding chapter.

Not too big, not too small, but just right. The venue seated everyone comfortably, and the decorations were minimal. The engraved pillars and mural on the ceiling still made the place feel fancy, though. Another feature was tiered seating in a half circle on each side of the aisle, which hosted a circular altar in the center. There stood an ordained minister under an arch decorated with all varieties of roses and other flowers.

“I wonder what the cake is going to look like,” Miwa mused. “Is that seriously all you can think about?” Kotetsu asked. “We're in the front row, for goodness’ sake.” Miwa pouted. “It hasn't started yet. Why not think about the cake?” “I'm curious, too,” Guren said. “I wonder if it has chocolate. Multitier? Cream cheese filling?” Kotetsu sighed, and Kurasame allowed himself to smile. Some things really did never change. Kazusa raised a brow at the oddity of Kurasame smiling at something so silly on top of not wearing his mask. Well, it  _ was _ a special day. Some not-so-ordinary things were bound to happen. Like Morse of all people showing up in a tux, dropping off a gift, and taking his leave.

Perhaps even more strange was seeing the whole of Class Zero dressed up. The fact that they'd all managed to even attend was a feat in itself. According to Emina, an orphan that Seven was caring for had relentlessly insisted on being the flower girl. That was fine; she'd just have to share the duty with Guren’s cactuar. Kurasame's tonberry would be the ringbearer. And, somewhere down the line, it had been decided that the ones to walk the respective brides down the aisle would be their best men.

Kazusa checked his watch. “It's time for me to go.” He rose halfway from his seat. “Don't get too crazy without me.” His words were all but lost in the discussion about cake, so he took his leave. Emina should've been about ready, but many things could go awry on the day of a wedding. Fortunately, that didn't seem to be the case.

Upon his entrance to Emina's dressing room, Kazusa was greeted by an ecstatic bride dressed from head to toe, veil and all. “Kazusa! There you are! You ready?” “You're quite nervous,” Kazusa observed. “Well yeah,” Emina said, the speed of her words increasing. “It's my wedding day and wow, wow! It's my wedding day. I'm getting married. Woah.” “Breathe,” Kazusa reminded her. Emina took a deep breath. “...Right. Breathe.” Kazusa looked over the dress. “Uh-huh...Lighter fabric was definitely the best choice. Otherwise you would've overheated by now.” Emina rolled her eyes. “As correct as you are, the lace flower pattern won me over.” She suddenly and forcefully took Kazusa's arm. “So! It's about time, isn't it?” Kazusa checked his watch again. “Twenty seconds left, to be precise.” “Twenty seconds left, to be precise,” Emina mocked. She grinned widely. “Okay. Breathing. Not sweating too much. Makeup is fine? Let's go.”

* * *

The highest seats of the venue were reserved for a small orchestra, who began to play at the signal of the ordained minister. “Here we go!” Sayo said to Guren, taking his arm. To Kotetsu’s relief, his friends were finally focused on something besides food. Kurasame's tonberry walked up to the side of the ordained minister without stumbling once, displaying the glistening rings on the pillow it held with pride. The ordained minister took a moment to bend down and pet the ringbearer’s head. To her left, a young girl began to decorate the aisle with flower petals, and on her left Guren’s cactuar did the same. The job was done more neatly and quickly than anyone had honestly expected, but that was anything but a problem. At a musical cue, each bride stepped out onto the aisle, arm interlocked with that of her best man.

The distance to the altar seemed to grow with each step. Excitement, anxiety, or maybe dehydration - whatever it was needed to stop. This was a special day. “Breathe,” Kazusa whispered. Emina exhaled and silently thanked him. She'd never been this nervous in her life. Except maybe a few times during her escapades as a spy, but those were distant memories now. And then they were there.

The wine red carpet littered with petals was behind Emina, and Caetuna was right in front of her, wearing a dress that could've only been designed by an expert from the renowned fashion company that she modeled for. Intricate patterns, a motif of angelic wings throughout the entire dress, a basic white on white, simple but sophisticated right down to the veil that Emina couldn't help but lift, prompting Caetuna to do the same to hers. The presence of Kazusa and Zhuyu faded into the background with everything else. It was just them, just two hearts burning like the sun-

“Emina?” Queen’s voice brought Emina out of her trance temporarily. Emina gave a look of surprise to the ordained minister, who simply smiled. “Do you take Caetuna to be your wife? Do you vow to love, honor, and cherish her?” Emina turned back to Caetuna, whose beauty was not helping her attention span at all. She inhaled, and their eyes met. “For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, and... _ anything. _ I will remain by your side always. This is my solemn vow.” Caetuna looked down and grasped Emina’s hand. “Now my face will turn red,” she mumbled. “Red is a good color on you,” Emina whispered back.

Queen giddily continued with the ceremony. “Caetuna, do you take Emina to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?” Caetuna lifted her head. “I’ve a hunch that this will last for much longer. But, I do. I do, thousands of times over.” Queen’s grin grew ever wider. “Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wed. You may kiss the bride.” And kiss, the brides did.

* * *

“This is so yummy!” Miwa commented, bringing another forkful of cake to her mouth. “Just when you think you've tasted the whole thing,” Guren said. “Pow! Strawberry. And the texture is really nice, too.” Kotetsu rolled his eyes and took a sip of punch. He almost spat the drink out when he spotted Zhuyu smiling. The occasion was a happy one, yes, but this sight struck him as odd. It shouldn't've, though, considering Emina had just married the woman who was once the eldest l'Cie in Orience.

“Go dance with someone,” Kazusa said, patting Kotetsu on the back as he passed by. Kotetsu considered the idea. Surely there was an available bridesmaid who would be willing to dance with him. “You could even dance with me,” Kazusa offered. “Kurasame doesn't seem to be interested at all.” “Gee, I wonder why,” Kotetsu mumbled. He cleared his throat. “No, thank you. I think I'm going to chat with Aoi.” Kazusa shrugged. “Whatever suits your fancy.”

Amongst the music and chatter, the brides found their way to either side of Zhuyu, promptly sitting and subtly trapping him in a conversation. “So,” Emina said. “Are you going to tell us about that smile you've got going on?” “Yes, do tell,” Caetuna added, rather playfully. To be fair, nearly everyone was drunk on giddiness...or alcohol. “It's a wedding,” Zhuyu responded. “I'm happy for you.”

Emina leaned back in her seat. “Well, I'm certainly glad you feel that way. Still, it seems so...I can't put my finger on it.” Zhuyu hummed. “Caetuna, do you remember when we first met?” Caetuna fished through her memories, but before she could come up with anything, Zhuyu continued. “You told me that we were the same. Both puppets with the sole purpose of executing the Crystal's Will. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't imagine myself to be as hollow as the woman I met then.” “Ah,” Caetuna said, a hint of sorrow in her voice. “Truthfully, you retained parts of yourself until the end. You were Noble Zhuyu, and I was Caetuna the automaton. Hollow, as you said.” Emina crossed her arms with a tiny huff. “Personally I think you were a lot more human than you give yourself credit for. But, anyway.” She looked to Zhuyu, who nodded. “What I was getting at is...I'm amazed. And proud. And above all, glad. After the misery that other world put you through, you deserve this happiness.” He paused, and then added, “Congratulations.”

Emina stood. “Zhuyu. You should've saved that for the toast.” She offered her hand. “Now then, let's dance.” Zhuyu gave Emina a confused look, and then turned to Caetuna, who only offered a smirk. “No faltering now. The bride has requested a dance. It will be just as your dance with me. Perhaps more enjoyable. My wife is a fun person to be around.” Zhuyu sighed and stood, conceding to the brides’ wishes.

The event was grand indeed, with many laughs, photos, and memories only to be surpassed by those of the honeymoon.


End file.
